


Mamma Mia (here I go again)

by UmbreonGurl



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Meet the Family, Monster Girls, Relationship Study, lowkey kinda angsty, no beta we die like your inting teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbreonGurl/pseuds/UmbreonGurl
Summary: Ahri has long since learned to stop getting involved with humans. Kai'Sa isn't exactly human, though, so Ahri takes full advantage of that loophole.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 172





	Mamma Mia (here I go again)

Sometimes, Ahri almost forgets that Kai’Sa isn’t like her—that she wasn’t born this way. The way tendrils of off-purple flesh effortlessly move around like extra limbs in the kitchen would make it hard to tell if she didn’t know any better.

Kai’Sa is still human—not entirely, but still some. When she goes around her daily business, she is only half-pretending to be a man in a monster’s skin. (If anything, with her, the man far overpowers the monster. When she dances she puts her entire soul into it, and monsters do not have those. Ahri knows from experience.)

It sets Ahri on edge. She’s long since learned why it’s a bad idea to get involved with humans. The amount of times she has had to learn that lesson the hard way is far more than it arguably should be. Evelynn makes fun of her for it, sometimes, calling her an over-hopeful fool.

She’s right.

Ahri _is_ a fool, but one who’s been around long enough to know life is boring without making bad decisions—and truthfully, this time, she really doesn’t think she’s making one. (She had thought the same thing plenty of other times as well, but this time, she really, truly believes it.)

Ahri won’t make the same mistake again—Kai’Sa is different. She was a human, yes, and she isn’t fully a monster, but she sure as hell isn’t either one of the two either. Kai’Sa is her own person, her own creature, her own self. She doesn’t fit in any category Ahri—or anyone else—has ever tried to fit her in.

Even when comparing her to memories of other people over the years who had been touched by the void—of which Ahri has collected many—Kai’Sa is truly unique. She’s soft spoken, but when pushed, brings out a will stronger than tempered steel. She’s tall and muscular—but in that kind of lean way that someone who’s on their feet all day is—with a soft touch and an even softer smile. She’s _Kai’Sa,_ and that’s enough to be addicting.

Ahri’s used to being able to draw people in—by design, it’s a skill she’s quite good at. For the first time in a long time, though, she’s pretty sure the one doing the charming here is not her, and she’s not entirely sure how to feel about it.

“Food’s almost ready,” Kai’Sa calls, from by the stove.

Figuring out her feelings can wait until after dinner, Ahri decides.

“Coming.”

* * *

Ahri is… in many ways, Kai’Sa finds, an enigma.

On one hand, she’s easy to read—incredibly so. Her every emotion is practically broadcast for all to see with the movement of her ears or the slight wave of her tail in the air, with smiles and small laughs and claps of her hands. On the other, there is always something hiding behind those eyes, deep, knowing, _ancient._

Kai’Sa had known from the moment they met that Ahri wasn’t human. Ahri doesn’t hide it at all, and even if she did, KaiSa's little friend had all but screamed at her to be wary the moment it sensed her. Trusting her gut has saved Kai’Sa’s life more times than she can count, and yet, something about Ahri’s smile and enthusiasm had drawn her in anyways.

And that’s the part Kai’Sa still doesn’t fully get. She’s not usually the type to agree to things on a whim—god knows she has a terrible habit of overthinking just about everything—and yet she had agreed to Ahri’s proposal even despite the little voice in the back of her head telling her to do otherwise. (After a few phone calls with Evelynn and many questions, that is.)

To this day, Kai’Sa still doesn’t know what exactly it was that made her pick up that pen and sign her name on the bottom of the page. She just knows that she’s glad that she did.

Ahri’s presence is grounding, and it’s reassuring having someone nearby who knows what it’s like to fear losing control, someone who _understands._ (Evelynn also knows what it’s like, Kai’Sa assumes, but she’s far less approachable, not at all like Ahri is, warm and kind and always willing to lend a hand.)

Ahri is there when Kai’Sa is so hungry she feels like she’ll attack anything that moves, she’s there when living armor crawls its way up her spine to her neck, and she’s there even when Kai’Sa tries to convince her to leave.

“I’m dangerous,” Kai’Sa tells her once, late at night when the creature stirs. Ahri’s tail weaves its way around Kai’Sa’s ankles, lazily curling around them before letting go. “You should be more careful.”

Ahri simply hums. She doesn’t react in the least when a patch of purple and gray springs to life under her fingertips, continuing to trail slender fingers along Kai’Sa’s arms as if there hadn’t been soft pale skin there just moments ago. 

“I’m not worried about that,” she eventually says.

Kai’Sa’s reply is near-instant. “You should be.”

At that, Ahri looks up at her, almost amused. “It’s cute that you think you can hurt me, because you can’t.” 

“I could.” Kai’Sa tries to pull her arm away, but clawed fingers reach around and grab it.

“You can’t,” Ahri repeats, and her grip is as firm as her words. “I’ve dealt with Evelynn for years, and she’s far scarier than you could ever be. Trust me, I’d be fine.” 

“You don’t know that,” Kai’Sa counters. “You’ve never seen what happens when I lose control.”

 _I’ve hurt people before_ , Kai’Sa wants to say, _I could hurt you, why don’t you get this?_

“I could say the same to you.” Ahri’s gaze turns distant, as if looking thousands of miles away, before turning into something unreadable. “The one I’m worried about here isn’t you, Kai’Sa, it’s _me._ You couldn’t hurt me if you tried, but I could kill you if I’m not careful.”

This time, it is Kai’Sa’s turn to argue. “You’d be surprised, I heal quite quickly.”

Ahri shakes her head. “Not even you can heal wounds of the soul, Kai’Sa. Once it’s gone, it’s gone.”

The room quickly falls into silence after that, but Ahri’s words linger in Kai’Sa’s head, echoing over and over again.

* * *

Ahri meets Kai’Sa’s father, once. It’s kind of out of the blue, and she won’t lie that she was nervous at the idea, but Kai’Sa reassures her that he’s nothing to be afraid of.

All things considered, Kassadin is surprisingly accepting of the fact his daughter is dating someone with furry ears and a tail. He’s gruff, a bit rough around the edges and at first Ahri doubts they're even related, but once he and Kai’Sa start bickering, it’s entirely obvious where her stubborn streak came from. 

It’s sweet to watch, but it’s also a stark reminder of things she will never have herself. She has no childhood photos, no mother to embarrass her in front of her lover with stories from her youth, no father to tell Kai’Sa to “bring her home by 10pm” and “if you hurt her we’re going to have a talk.”

She has memories of such occasions, yes, but none of them are her own—merely stolen glimpses of things that are always just a few inches out of reach. 

It sours her dinner, slightly, and Kai’Sa frowns slightly from across the table when she notices. 

_You okay?_ her eyes ask.

Ahri shakes her head. _Fine._

Kai’Sa purses her lips slightly, clearly not believing it, but she has no time to call her out on it before Kassadin launches into a full-on interrogation.

It’s one Ahri’s pretty sure she passes, because she gets brought back several more times. By the third time she comes over for dinner, her picture has been added next to Kai’Sa’s on the mantle. By the fourth time, there’s two of them framed and proudly on display, right next to a selfie Kai’Sa had sent him on one of their dates.

The fifth time Ahri goes over for dinner, Kassadin asks her to come over alone. Kai’Sa reassures her that it’s just because he wants to get to know her a little better—and that if he says anything weird to call her and she’ll tell him off—but Ahri is still nervous.

It’s a feeling not made any better by the first question he asks.

“Tell me, girl, have you ever been to the void before?” He asks, over soup that Ahri would bet money came straight from a can.

“Once,” Ahri replies. “A long time ago.”

It’s apparently not the answer he expected, because he pauses with a hum to think it over. 

“I don’t have to explain what it’s like then,” he eventually says, before glancing towards Kai’Sa’s picture. “Break her heart and I’ll throw you back there for a second time and personally make sure you won’t come back.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Ahri says.

Kassadin looks her over for any sign of insincerity, and when he finds none, he nods approvingly. “I expect an invitation to the wedding.”

Ahri almost spits out her soup.

**Author's Note:**

> Still a Kai'Siv shipper but got converted to Kahri recently so this was the result. :) Lowkey kinda angsty but like who doesn't like two monster girls, one terrified of losing ppl and the other terrified of losing control amirite fellas?
> 
> My apologies if this is a mess because I edited it at like midnight so go big or go home. 
> 
> For snippets, updates on what I'm working on, and a shit ton of art retweets, feel free to check out my [twitter.](https://twitter.com/UmbreonGurl)


End file.
